ShssDuerme
by Laidy Arianna
Summary: LEMON SHIKAINO.El resto leanlo.


**Shss…, duerme**

**El calor me agobia y no consigo dormir. Envidio la capacidad que tienes de relajarte en cualquier situación. Desnuda en tu abrazo te observo dormir, con tu media sonrisa en tu cara. Un mohín se dibuja en mi cara cuando te observo, relajado. Me distraigo mirándote respirar calmadamente.**

**Jamás pensé que serias tú el que estaba destinado a mí. Mi compañero, mi amigo… mi amante. **

**Ahora sonrió al recordar las veces que te decía que jamás nadie se fijaría en ti. Mi estúpido ego hablaba por mí y tu solo sonreías de medio lado divertido por mis ataques de histeria. Celoso, ahora comprendo porque te metías con migo por mi estúpido encaprichamiento del Uchiha centro de mi pequeño mundo de sueños edulcorados. En cambio, si tuviera que elegir no cambiaría lo que tengo por ellos. **

**Me incorporo para verte mejor. Sentada cerca de ti me gusta observarte cuando duermes apaciblemente ajeno a lo que te rodea. Tus rasgos siempre preocupados por tus obligaciones se serenan en mi cama que desde hace poco también se a convertido en la tuya.**

**Tu en mi cama, en mi casa, en mi espacio. Un pequeño mundo que hemos creado juntos donde olvidamos quienes somos para quedarnos solo con lo que somos. **

**Despejo tu cara cubierta por unos pequeños mechones rebeldes de tu pelo oscuro siempre recogido y ahora libre esparcido por mi almohada. Protestas por mi tacto y te mueves inquieto. Suspiras y gruñes molesto. Tu voz sale grave aun adormilado reclamándome por molestarte de tu apacible sueño.**

**-Ino…es pronto, déjame un poco mas.- respondes semiconsciente. Pasas un brazo sobre mí y te amoldas a las curvas de mi cuerpo tentándome para que haga lo mismo. **

**Eres un perezoso Shikamaru se que eso nunca va cambiar. Perezoso, tanto que te gusta hacer las cosas despacio. Mi mente viaja casi instantáneamente a anoche. Las imágenes se suceden y recuerdo los besos lentos que me dabas me embargan. **

**Tus manos grandes recorriendo mi piel, deseando más de una dulce tortura que me obsesiona hasta rozar la locura. Me obligas a seguir tu ritmo, uno demasiado lento para mí que acaba por ser la más dulce de las agonías. Mi genio, siempre llevas a cabo nuevas formas de hacerme sufrir. Buscando nuevos caminos hacia mi interior siempre distintos. **

**Escapo de tu abrazo y gruñes de nuevo. Una idea cruza fugaz por mi mente. Decidida te miro golosa buscando la mejor forma de empezar mi juego. Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en mis labios. Me fijo en tu expresión, finges tranquilidad aunque tu respiración ha cambiado cuando me he sentado sobre tus caderas. Estás inquieto y posas las manos en mis muslos pero rápidamente las coloco a los lados de tu cuerpo. Recorro tus fuertes brazos en una leve caricia hasta los hombros donde me apoyo para hablarte.**

**-Shss..., duerme –una orden acaramelada que susurro en tu oído que te pone aun más nervioso. No te toco pero siento el calor que desprende tu cuerpo junto con tu olor tan atrayente para mis sentidos. **

**Desnudo debajo de mí estás a mi disposición. Acerco mis manos a tu garganta tocándote ligeramente solo con las puntas de mis dedos. Siento como tragas incomodo no sueles ponerte nervioso con facilidad y eso me halaga. Por una vez me sé superior a ti. Una sonrisa de satisfacción sale de mi boca antes de acercar mis labios a tu cuerpo. Te beso con la boca abierta dejando en tu piel mi estela. Bajando despacio como lo haces tú en las largas noches que compartimos desde que aceptamos lo que siempre nos negábamos. **

**Mi pelo ese que dices que tengo demasiado largo pero que en cambio no me dejas cortar, me acompaña en mi recorrido. Se que te hace cosquillas aunque no sonrías porque tu piel se eriza con su tacto. Te inquietas según bajo recreándome en la firmeza de tu estomago recorriendo cada uno de tus músculos con todos mis sentidos. Te siento respirar bajo mis caricias y los espasmos involuntarios que te produzco más tarde con mis besos húmedos que me animan a seguir más segura de mis actos.**

**Cojo tus manos y recorro con ellas mi cuerpo palmo a palmo hasta que las pongo sobre mis pechos. Mis manos sobre las tuyas apretándote contra mi me produce un dulce calambre que me embriaga. Te suelto para que seas tu el que continúes lo que he comenzado. Desciendes despacio y un ronroneo sale de mí cuando me tocas.**

**-Ino…- invocas mi nombre impaciente. Aprisionas mis caderas con tus fuertes manos, encallecidas por el tiempo- por favor…- susurras impaciente. Quieres terminar ya, tu paciencia tiene un limite y esta llegando a su fin. Lo noto en detrás de mi pulsando en mi trasero cuando me recuesto sobre ti para hablarte. **

**-Shsss…duerme.-repito divertida cuando intentas abrir los ojos pero no te dejo. Poso mis labios sobre tus parpados entrecerrados -…aun estas soñando- susurro en tus labios poco antes de posar un fugaz beso en ellos.**

**Despacio me deslizo hacia abajo. Mas abajo de tu ombligo posando mis manos en tus caderas sentándome en tus muslos. Me recreo en tu erección que me invita a seguir. Mis besos y las caricias que te dedico acaban por hacerte reaccionar del todo, la paciencia que has demostrado todo el tiempo se esfuma en un segundo. Mi nombre es lo único que dices entre suspiros entrecortados y gemidos no controlados. Me gusta. Lo dices de una forma demasiado sensual que consigue ponerme la piel de gallina. El ritmo aumenta y con ello tu desesperación. **

**-Ino..., yo..., no puedo mas…-lloriqueas, una advertencia clara para que pare. Me fijo en tu cara a pesar de todo obediente mantienes tus ojos cerrados. Tus labios entreabiertos me invitan a que te bese. Yo no soy como tu, me gustan profundos rápidos, frenéticos. Me cuelo en tu boca, sin compasión ahora soy yo la que manda. Desesperada te beso marcando nuestro ritmo que sigues sin protestar hasta que me quedo sin aliento. **

**-Despierta… –pido caprichosa entre jadeos mal disimulados. Deseosa que me mires y veas lo que me produces. Me acerco a ti y tus ojos se fijan en los míos que mantienen un velo de deseo no saciado. **

**Enmarcas mi cara entre tus manos y me observas detenidamente. Muerdo mi labio solo un momento cuando te introduzco en mí. Una de tus manos se pierde en mi cadera y la otra me sostiene la nuca. Me miras serio con tus profundos ojos, no dices nada, solo me observas y aguardas a que continué. Nunca me apremias, sin prisas dejaras que sea yo la que marque el ritmo esta vez. **

**Te incorporas sentándote y acomodándome a tu cuerpo. Nos movemos a la vez lento al principio, una dulce tortura que se intensifica con el tiempo cada vez más rápido. Urgentemente el deseo nos consume y las sensaciones aumentan con cada embestida que me proporcionas arrancando de mí un montón de sonidos diferentes con la misma letra. El tiempo siempre se me hace demasiado corto cuando estamos juntos pero este instante se vuelve por un momento eterno. **

**Una ola de placer me llena inesperadamente y casi al mismo tiempo un gemido profundo salido de tu interior se cuela en el mío cuerpo poniéndome los pelos de punta.**

**Aun sentada sobre ti me acoges en tu abrazo donde me recuesto hasta recuperar el aliento. Satisfecha por mi hazaña siento tus caricias perezosas recorrer mi espalda, reconfortantes como siempre y oigo el ritmo rápido de tu corazón en el interior de tu pecho donde reposo mi cabeza. **

–**Shsss, duerme…- me susurras tiernamente. Me gusta esta sensación de paz que experimento después de hacer el amor. Acaricias mi pelo y lo apartas de mi cara cuando me recuestas. Un suspiro sale de mis labios desgastados por los besos.-…aun estas soñando- terminas acariciándome el rostro recostándote de medio lado sobre tu brazo. Me observas descansar y mis ojos vuelan a los tuyos tranquilos.**

**Fijo la vista por un momento en mi despertador que pone fin a nuestros encuentros viendo como hemos consumido el tiempo que teníamos. Con las primeras luces del día te irás y me dejaras con tu recuerdo flotando entre mis sabanas. Y mirando al vacío pienso que quizas la próxima vez si tenga el valor de decirte que te quiero. **


End file.
